A Zora's Reward
by A Ninja Named Sora
Summary: Saving the Queen of Zoras can come with some nice rewards as Link is soon about to find out. Link and Oren lemon.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Legend of Zelda**

 **A/n: Welcome to my first Zelda fic! Now why am I doing this?**

 **1\. I'm on a Zelda kick.**

 **2\. No schoolwork.**

 **3\. I'm waiting for Life is Strange to download and I'm bored.**

 **So...enjoy the first ever Link and Queen Oren lemon!**

* * *

 **Swamp Palace**

Link panted as he stumbled forward, reaching out to obtain the heart container he had won for slaying Arrghus. As soon as he touched the object, Link could feel his energy come back to him faster than what a blue potion would have done. Feeling refreshed, the teen smiled and slipped through the crack in the wall to save the sage which he identified as the Queen of the Zoras, Oren. Once he touched the painting, a blue beam of light teleported the young hero away.

 **Temple of the Sages**

When the hero opened his eyes, he saw himself in the middle of a floating blue platform with Oren standing before him. "Thank you Link for once again saving me." The Queen of the Zoras spoke with a gentle smile on her face. "I wish I could offer you something for help you on your quest." She muttered and looked down sadly.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." Link replied with a smile.

The queen looked up and stared at the hero. A thought popped into her head and her once sad face turned into a face of evil intent and came with a perverted grin. "Oh wait! I do know one thing I can give you~." She said in a lustful tone as Link tilted his head in slight confusion. Giggling at his action, it wasn't long before the shells that covered her breasts fell on the floor. "My body~."

The teen heavily blushed and looked down with his eyes closed. "Come now, it's your gift. So do as you please. Or is it you don't like my body..." The queen said with a hint of depression. Link sighed and slowly looked up at the woman. Truth be told, her theory was completely wrong as Link did like her body. Her flawless face, her slender arms, her curvy hourglass figure, and those large green breasts just made the blonde fall in love with her as soon as he saw her true form a short while back. The queen noticed this and purposely bounced to make her breast jiggle. "Oh? Do you like my body after all?" The boy nodded as she grew a smile. "I'm glad you do. It's all yours~."

After a quick gulp, Link slowly walked over and carefully palmed her breasts with his hand. The Zora moaned as she felt her chest being played with. As for Link, he looked in awe of how beautiful her boobs were as her nipples slowly grew hard. Licking his lips the boy leaned down and sucked on her dark green nips. The woman bite on her finger to quiet her moans of pleasure.

Oren noticed that her normally damp legs got wet with her juices. "Hold on." She said, making Link stopped with a look of confusion. She smiled and kissed his nose while at the same time removing her dress, leaving her bare. "Much better." She sighed happily while laying down on her back.

Link felt hot and tight in his new blue tunic and quickly removed his clothes before his soon-to-be lover. The queen gasped slightly as his member stuck out into the cold air of the temple. After becoming free from his clothed prison, the blonde laid down on his stomach and spread her green legs apart. Her womanhood was slick and emitted an intoxicating smell which made Link hungry for some reason. Without hesitation, he dove in and licked furiously.

"Link!" Oren called out as she trapped his head between her thighs and held onto his head with her arms. Oddly, the juices were rather sweet and exotic, causing the hero to lick even more frantically and eventually plunged his tongue into her wet cavern and explore. The Zora before him could only moan helplessly as she slowly built up her orgasm. "I'm cumming!" She yelled and bucked her hips onto his tongue. More of her juice poured out onto Link's tongue as he made sure not to waste a single drop. Oren laid back with her eyes closed and breathed slowly to recover from her intense orgasm. She opened one eye to see Link on his knees and in front of her entrance. "Yes...please take me. Make me yours..." She said slowly and sensually.

The hero nodded and slowly inserted himself into her as he grunted from the new pleasurable experience. Queen Oren also moaned, both from pain and pleasure. Once he managed to get as deep as he could, he slowly pulled out and instantly thrusted back in. The pain was soon over washed with pleasure for Oren who wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Yes...harder Link harder! Make me moan your name!" The woman yelled in pure lust. The young boy nodded and increased his pace and power, making her moan louder, causing her voice to echo throughout the temple. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Queen Oren chanted as he continued to make love to her. "So good~!"

Link grunts also got louder as he was coming close to his peak. Since he was new to sex, he came fast with a long grunt. The Queen of Zora came along with him as she moaned out his name. The two stayed still as they continued climaxing together. The lovers fell down as they breathed in sync. "That was an amazing first time...thank you Link." Oren said in gratitude before pulling him into a deep kiss. Their tongue intertwined and played with each other as the two rubbed the other's body. After a minute of nonstop kissing, they both pulled back with their lips being connected with a string of saliva.

Oren giggled as she rolled around and laid on her stomach, making her butt stick out in the air. She gasped when she felt his hands on her rear and turned around with a smile. "Go ahead...do my ass..." She all but begged. Slowly, the hero pushed his member into her tight rear entrance, making the woman below him whimper. He did not stop until he was once again fully inside. What seemed like hours passed until the green Zora looked back and nodded, giving him the signal to move.

The teen had more trouble pulling back and pushing forward this time. But in exchange he was awarded with the most pleasurable experience he once thought could not be possible. It took a while for Oren to start moaning as the pain in her ass dulled away and she was give a whole new feeling of pleasure. It wasn't long till Link was moaning at the top of his longs and for Oren to scream out uncontrollably . "Oh my goddess YES!" Not only were their voices echoing, the sound of flesh hitting flesh repeatedly could be heard throughout the chamber, making Link harder and Oren wetter.

"OREN!"

"AHHH!"

Both yelled as they once again came together, her insides clamping down hard on his member as her womanhood squirted out more of her juices. Link groaned as he continued to shoot out his seed into her rear. The two wound up unconscious as darkness took over them.

 **Ten minutes later**

"It's a shame you have to go so soon, but you do need to rescue the other six sages." Oren mused sadly as she watched Link get dressed while she opted to be nude.

"No worries, I'll be back soon." Link smiled and turned to step into the portal to the Lorule.

"Hold on." Her voice caused him to turn around and stop. What he saw was Oren in a sexy pose with her head propped on one arm with her legs spread, causing his semen to leak from both holes. "When all this is over, come see me back in the Zora's Domain and we can have some more fun~." She winked and made Link pull down his tunic front and look away with a blush. He quickly turned around and stepped into the portal so he would not be tempted for another round instead of saving Hyrule and Lorule. The Queen of the Zoras giggled at his actions and began to think, _"I wonder if we could have with some of the other sages..."_

* * *

 **A/n: That's it! I hoped you like my first lemon of the Legend of Zelda. I also realized this is my first fic where I've done anal. Let me know what you think and I may continue this or make more Zelda fics, I do have a few ideas already. Thank you for reading and I may see you guys again soon since Life is Strange is still downloading...**


End file.
